


Once a nerd always a nerd

by cursedbrioche



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Bully akashi, Feels, Kuroko is so innocent, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: Kuroko no basket au!!
In this story our dear Kuroko is a typical nerd who is slightly overweight and has a big acne problem. Which sadly leads to our poor cinnamon Tetsu to be bullied.....a lot........
Sigh why did I write this?
Set around seiren time..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning it might be a sensitive topic but yea just wanted to warn you all.

Kuroko pov

BEEB BEEB BEEB

.....sigh.....

Damm it. What day is it? What's the time?

I open my teal eyes and look around my nerdy\plain room. I slowly look at my loud and very annoying alarm clock.

7:00am

My eyes are open much larger as I realised that I'm going to be late for the first day back of school. I quickly get up,as I rush around getting ready for school. I suddenly fell down causing my chubby legs to fall in an awkward position. 'Damm it'. I completely forgot I was a chubby teen sadly. But it will be nice to be skinny just for at least for a day. I want to run,jump and dance even...'Stop with the depressing thoughts I gotta get ready for school'. Quickly getting up I put on my large uniform that clings onto my body perfectly. While rushing towards my desk I pick up my bag and walk out of my apartment. 

RUMBLE RUMBLE

For quite some time I have quit eating breakfast I don't need the extra pounds. I even eat less lunch I only eat a apple, you know what they say an apple away keeps the doctors away. And for dinner well... I probably have an small among of noodles of something easy and simple to cook.

Timeskip

I slowly enter the school gates which is filled with a bunch of people advertising for their clubs. For some strange I always wanted to join a basketball club. But I know no one would want me. I'm just some fat kid with bad acne nobody. Or you could say a background character. Heck I even tried to join my basketball club in middle school but the stupid club members just laughted at my face saying something like " A fatty like you is a nobody go home ya nerd".

Sighing for the hundredth time today I bring out my book and slowly walk away and into the school building until... Shove.. "Move out my way nerd". A tall,muscular guy with reddish hair with weird eyebrows was frowning out me like I was the most disgusting thing on the planet. Suddenly he smirked and poked my tummy which kinda hurt while saying " Maybe this school won't be so boring after all". 'Shit I hate guys like these'."Sorry would you mind letting go of me". The tall guy's expression become more angry "Watch what ya saying nerd" while letting go me. The tall guy walked away while giving off a aura that could match an wild animal.

Well won't this be a fun year for me...


End file.
